


virginia is for lovers

by saltandlimes



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Implied homelessness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Past Underage, Sibling Incest, not between the two of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: Thor squirms, trying to throw Loki off. All he manages is rubbing himself up against Loki’s palm. He groans.“Find a place to pull over,” Loki says.His voice echoes in Thor’s ears after so long silent. Thor scans the ribbon of highway in front of them, but there is nothing but wood on either side, the endless pines and oaks that line the road marching onward without a break. Then, as though summoned by his searching eyes, a little white tent marking a campsite flickers into being at the edge of his headlights’ beam.





	virginia is for lovers

**Author's Note:**

> +Yikes the tags make this sound darker than it is!
> 
> +I personally am imagining AoA!Loki here, but pick your favorite

They cross the border around midnight, with no one nearby and nothing but the dark road stretching before them and the stars glittering in the vault of the sky. Thor has one hand on the gear shift and the other on the wheel, relaxed and easy - he’s in fifth on the empty road and the trees rush past with nothing to slow them down. There’s nothing but the sound of the engine and the whisper of the air around them to be heard.

Beside him, Loki clears his throat, and his fingers clench on Thor’s thigh. They found their way there almost half an hour ago, but Thor’s been steadfastly ignoring them. Thor catches the inrush of breath as Loki gathers himself to speak. 

“Shh,” he whispers. 

Even out of the corner of his eye, he can see Loki’s frown. After twenty years, even the little shrug Loki gives as he pulls his hand back from Thor’s thigh is familiar. There’s a cold patch where his palm rested, and Thor shifts in his seat. 

The pine trees on either side of the little country highway crowd in on it as it winds into the hills. Thor has always thought that in Virginia, the sky is closer than out west, holding tight to the land and wrapping the earth in a soft embrace. Things are smaller here, older here, and whenever he and Loki find their way back to the mountains, Thor knows that they’re touching the bones of the planet. 

Somewhere off to one side, lights glimmer in the woods. There’s a dirt road that veers away from the two-lane highway, with a gate across it. As they race past, Thor just catches a glimpse of a farmhouse, with a wide porch and white clapboard sides. Just beyond it, a sign warns of deer crossing the road. Thor laughs under his breath. They haven’t seen a single car, let alone a deer, this whole night. They’re caught up in a little bubble, their own world, and it seems as though any creature that tried to pierce the wall around them would find itself unable to do so. 

Loki’s hand comes to rest on Thor’s thigh again, this time higher up. He slides his fingers to the inner seam of Thor’s jeans. His little wrist rests right at the rise of Thor’s leg, and he curves his hand around the swell of Thor’s thick legs. At first, he does little more than stroke the rough place where the inseam of Thor’s jeans is getting worn. 

Thor sighs, lulled by the the slow, rhythmic stroke of his little brother’s fingers. Loki traces the seam higher and higher, never quite moving high enough that Thor pushes him away, never quite pushing hard enough. Instead, he simply strokes, again and again and again. 

Thor takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself against Loki’s relentless progress. Beside him, Loki laughs softly. His voice is low now, lower than it is in the depths of Thor’s memory, and even, after all this time, Thor is sometimes surprised by it.

Loki cups Thor’s cock through his jeans, and his foot stutters on the accelerator. The engine complains, and Thor squirms, trying to throw Loki off. All he manages is rubbing himself up against Loki’s palm. He groans. 

“Find a place to pull over,” Loki says. 

His voice echoes in Thor’s ears after so long silent. Thor scans the ribbon of highway in front of them, but there is nothing but wood on either side, the endless pines and oaks that line the road marching onward without a break. Then, as though summoned by his searching eyes, a little white tent marking a campsite flickers into being at the edge of his headlights’ beam. Thor slows, but still takes the turn onto the little dirt road too fast, kicking up dirt and gravel. Loki chuckles again, his fingers tapping a nonsense rhythm on Thor’s cock. Thor purses his lips. 

They rumble down the dirt road, the jeep bouncing along and seeming to hit every pothole. At the end of it, a gate stands open. Beside it, a sign reminds them to keep Virginia’s parks clean. Thor pulls into one of the campsites beyond it, little more than patches of ground with a picnic table and a rusted grill. Loki’s hand disappears the moment they stop. He’s out the door in an instant, only the sound of it slamming revealing he opened it at all. Thor gets out more slowly. His jeans are tight across the front, and his back stiff from hours in the jeep. All he wants is to lay back and pull Loki to him, grinding off against his little brother’s leg. But the ground is covered in the damp detritus of last fall, wet with yesterday’s summer rain. He stumbles around the car and pulls out a tarp and the air mattress. He leaves the tent and camping gear, trusting the weatherman more than he probably ought to. 

The sound of the compressor splits the night and sends a bird shrieking away into the distance. Loki laughs again. His arms are full of covers; only his pale face peaks out above them, shining in the light of the full moon. When he dumps them onto the inflating air mattress, his arms glimmer. 

Thor is on him in an instant, sweeping Loki into his arms and kissing him soundly on the lips. Loki squirms against him for a moment. He pushes on Thor’s shoulders, and tugs at his hair, but Thor only holds more tightly to his little brother. He nuzzles against Loki’s jaw as he presses his face into Loki’s neck. Loki sighs, shaking out his long, long, dark hair. It falls down past his waist now in long ripples of black waves, and sometimes Thor winds his fingers through it while they drive, simply to feel it. 

Now, Thor strokes down it, finding the small of Loki’s back and pressing his brother close. Loki squeaks. He grabs the neck of Thor’s tank top, and holds on tight, slim and beautiful. Thor bites Loki’s lip, sucking it into his mouth and drinking down Loki’s little noises. 

The compressor shuts off, and Thor pulls back just enough to flick off the jeep and pull out the keys. As he leans over, he pulls Loki with him, keeping Loki tight against him. Loki mumbles out a complaint, but Thor hardly hears it. Instead, he swings them around, almost throwing Loki down onto the pile of covers. Loki giggles, his voice sounding higher than before. Thor shivers. 

Deja vu crawls over him. They have done this so many times, in so many places, and yet when he looks at Loki with his legs wide and his cock hard in his shorts, all he can see is that very first time. He’d snuck into Loki’s room the night before he left for college. He hadn’t meant for anything to happen, but when he opened the door, and saw Loki pressing his hand to himself, biting his lips, and beckoning to him, Thor had broken. He’d crossed the door and knelt between Loki’s spread legs, nuzzling against him. 

Here, there is no floor to kneel on and worship his brother, but Thor follows him down to the mattress just as quickly. He sets his hands on the arch of Loki’s hips where they peek out, rubbing his thumbs over the sharp bones. 

“Kiss me again,” Loki demands. 

Thor laughs, grabbing Loki’s shirt and pulling it up over his head. There’s a rustle of leaves as he tosses it to one side. Loki opens his mouth to complain, and Thor bends down, sucking on one of his lips. Loki mumbles something into him mouth, but Thor can’t make it out as their tongues tangle together. It hardly matters, because his bother arches up into him, and Thor gets lost in the feeling of Loki’s narrow ribs against his broader chest. 

No matter how they grow, Loki is always his little brother. It doesn’t matter that they’re all grown up now, that they’re a world away from the the darkness of their childhood home and the horrors that waited there, miles away from crying into one another’s arms too late at night. It doesn’t matter that they have nothing more to their names but their car, a savings account from their grandfather, and a backseat of odds and ends. 

When they’re together like this, Thor knows that all he needs is Loki. He tangles his fingers in Loki’s hair once again, and Loki gasps. Thor rocks his hips down. Loki isn’t quite hard yet, and the button of his jeans presses oddly into Thor’s lower belly, but it still feels good. It feels even better when Loki grabs Thor’s ass and digs his fingers in. 

A bird calls somewhere above them as Loki slaps Thor’s ass, and the sound of the two mingle in the night air. Thor growls, feral as the creatures all around them. He frees his hands from where they’re caught in Loki’s hair in order to take off his own shirt. The night is warm, and somewhere the smell of honeysuckle drifts over them. It’s nothing compared to the day-warm scent of Loki’s skin, and Thor presses quick kisses down Loki’s throat.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he whispers.

“I wondered why your driving was worse than usual,” Loki says from above him. Thor has kissed his way down to where Loki’s ribs meet, just before his belly curves down. He bites right in the center at Loki’s words.

“Maybe we should have stopped for dinner, if you’re planning to chew on me like that,” Loki says, and only the slight wobble in his voice betrays him. Thor catches it, though, and holds it tight, softly licking the marks of his teeth and soothing Loki’s red skin.

“Are you ignoring me?” Loki demands as Thor nuzzles into his belly, kissing nonsense patters across it. 

“Uh huh,” Thor mumbles. He’s got his teeth on Loki’s jeans now, and has almost managed to unhook them when Loki bucks his hips and dislodges him.

“Don’t,” Loki complains, pinching Thor's ass hard. “I’m talking to you.”

“Asshole,” Thor gripes, but he doesn’t put any force into the words. The jerk of Loki’s hips popped open the button of his jeans, and his hard cock has pressed the zipper down. He tugs Loki’s boxers off as well, until he’s bared to the night air. 

His curls are silky smooth here as well, and when Thor buries his face in them to kiss the base of Loki’s cock, he smells of sweat and lust. Even in the darkness, Thor can see how flushed and thick Loki has grown. 

“So ready for me.” He presses the words into Loki’s skin with soft kisses, his lips moving over Loki’s cock in fluttering butterfly kisses. 

“At least I’m not always wanting to fuck,” Loki says, and this time he doesn’t bother to hide the shake in his voice. “I could reach over and jerk you off any time, and you’d just fuck my hand, hard as nails. I could blow you in some dirty bathroom in some truck stop, and you’d love it just as much as if we were on silk sheets in a five star hotel.”

“You’ve never been to a five star hotel,” Thor shoots back.

“Doesn’t matter,” Loki groans as Thor takes the head of his cock between his lips. “I _know_ it wouldn’t matter. You’d gag for my cock there just like you do on an air mattress on the side of a highway.”

Thor has his mouth full of Loki, and if he didn’t, what would he say in response? Loki is right. Thor wants his brother here, there, anywhere. It doesn’t matter if they’re pressed together in a motel bedroom or fucking in some dirty cabin they’ve rented out. It doesn’t matter if they’re under the wide sky, or closed in by four walls. Thor will always want his little brother.

He sucks harder on Loki’s cock, reaching out to cup Loki’s balls in one hand. They’re heavy and full, filling up his palm so well sometimes Thor would swear they were made to be held right there. He slips a single finger behind them, teasing just above Loki’s hole. He doesn’t want to fuck Loki right now - he’s so hard he wouldn’t last five minutes - but he loves how Loki’s breathing goes harsh when Thor skims his hole’s tight ring.

“Thor,” Loki gasps. His cock jerks in Thor’s mouth, a little precome leaking out to mix with the spit running down Thor’s chin. Thor groans. He reaches between his own legs, ripping open his shorts so he can shove a hand down his boxers. At first, he tries to jerk himself off in time to the bobs of his head, but he’s too close. It’s all he can do to hold Loki in his mouth and lick his shaft as Thor tugs his own cock lightning quick. 

He spills embarrassingly fast. It takes only a few moments until his cock dumps come into his waiting palm, and he pulls off Loki’s cock for a instant to cry out. Loki says something, but Thor is utterly lost, his cheek on his brother’s hips, his lips still on the head of Loki’s cock, and his eyes rolling back.

Before he comes back together completely, Thor finds himself reaching up with his come-covered hand, wrapping it around his brother and starting to jerk Loki off. It shuts Loki up quickly enough. Loki pushes himself up onto his elbows, and Thor catches his eye, biting his lip as he looks up at his brother. Loki stares down at where Thor strokes him, watches as Thor fingers the swollen head of his cock, and paints it with his own spend.

“Suck it off,”

“What?” Thor asks, distracted by the slick shimmer of Loki’s skin.

“Suck it off my cock,” Loki demands again. 

If Thor could come again, he would. Instead, he gets his mouth on Loki’s cock once more. He swallows hard, and their combined tastes are better than wine or chocolate or beer or anything else. One of Loki’s hands tangles in Thor’s hair and presses him down at the same moment Loki pushes his hips up. Thor goes willingly, smothering himself, his chest aching as Loki holds him there, his mouth watering and his throat working uselessly. 

Just as he feels his vision starting to blur, Loki’s hand goes slack and his cock jerks. He spills down Thor’s throat, and Thor swallow’s greedily, taking Loki into himself, trying to drink his fill and knowing that he’ll never get enough. 

Thor lays his cheek back on Loki’s belly, breathing hard when Loki finally finishes. A dark bruise has started to form where he bit his brother, and he presses his thumb to it. The bird calls once again. 

“Bedtime,” Loki mumbles. Thor groans as he squirms. “Get off, Thor. You’re heavy.”

He pulls himself away and manages to kneel on the ground next to the mattress. The blankets are tangled underneath Loki. His own boxers are sticky mess. Thor yanks them off and tosses them in the same direction he threw Loki’s shirt. They’ll find them in the morning. 

Loki grumbles as Thor shoves him off the blankets and onto the ground. Thor ignores him, tossing a thin cover down to protect them mattress and then climbing up onto it. Loki follows him quickly, nestling up next to Thor. He pillows his head on Thor’s shoulder, snuffling as Thor pulls one of the other blankets up overtop the two of them. Thor wraps his arm around Loki’s shoulders. 

They’ve slept this way since they were little, and for the few years Thor was at college, he had to cradle a pillow to his side before he could drop off each night. Having the real thing is infinitely better than his old substitute, not matter where, no matter that they’re curled on an old air mattress and the blanket overtop of them is torn and stained. 

Loki snuffles again as Thor kisses the top of his head. He nuzzles Thor, his breath hot and sweet. Thor smiles to himself, staring up at the night sky and the stars that hang above them. He squeezes Loki to him one more time and then relaxes completely, letting his eyes slowly drift closed. Nightbirds sing as he falls asleep and dreams of his brother, as he always does.

**Author's Note:**

> +Find me on many sites as saltandlimes ([twitter](http://twitter.com/saltandlimes), [tumblr](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/), and [dreamwidth](http://saltandlimes.dreamwidth.org), for example)


End file.
